Glossary
This page contains a list of important terms, abbreviations, and slang commonly used by players. 0–9 *1-1-1, x-2-3, x-x-x (Amp) - The general terminology used to describe a specific configuration of an amp. The first, second, and third number refers to the tiers of the amp prism, scaffold and brace being used respectively, with x''' being a wildcard. Can be shortened to 111, x23 or xxx. A *Acolyte mods - refers to mods dropped by the Stalker's Acolytes. *Add, Adds - Low-level enemies spawned into Assassination missions to distract or harass players trying to focus on the boss. Having one or more members in a squad assigned to "add duty" means they keep the reinforcements under control while the other squad members can focus on the boss. *Affinity - Experience in Warframe. Contributes to levels for weapons, Warframes and sentinels. *AFK - 'A'way 'F'rom 'K'eyboard. This refers to someone that, while present in a mission, is not actively playing it. Depending on the use, it may either be informative (the player has to attend to something in real life for a short moment and thus cannot assist) or derogatory (the player does not move at all after the mission starts or is not contributing to the team or mission). *Aggro - (Aggravation) Both the Threat Level mechanic and the act of giving oneself as great a Threat Level as possible to distract enemies. *AI - Artificial intelligence. Used to describe enemy NPCs and their behavior. *Alert - Missions that appear randomly and give additional credits or loot as a reward. *Alertium - Nitain Extracts, which can primarily be obtained as an alert reward. **Alertium Prime - , owing to the large amounts of Nitain Extracts required to construct him. *Ambulance - Ambulas. *AMD - ; 's 2nd ability. *Ancient Retribution - A well-known placeholder mod in Warframe that may appear as a Defense or Interception reward due to bugs. *Angry Ball - An unstable Lunaro. *AoE - Area of Effect; used to describe attacks or abilities that affect multiple targets within a specified area. *AW - Archwing. B *Baking - Slang for an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato baking." *Baconframe - , owing to his obi resembling strips of bacon. *Bar, BarPol - The polarity shape. *Baro Ki'Teer - the Void Trader, who offers rare items in exchange for Ducats and Credits. **Baro Ki'Tears - Derogatory nickname for Baro Ki'Teer, usually in response to his current stock. *Berehynia, Bere - An Interception node on Sedna used to farm affinity/focus. *BoneDaddy - . *Booben - . *Boxheads/Blockheads - Corpus, nicknamed for their box-like helmets. (Crewmen in general, Techs) *BP - Blueprint. *Breeding Mods, Breeding Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Operation Breeding Grounds, known as , , and . Now obtained as a possible reward for completing Spy missions. *Broberon - . *Buff, Buffed - Temporary positive effects on the player, usually caused from ability casts. See Buff & Debuff for a list of buffs. **Can describe a permenant increase in overall power of an item like Warframes and Weapons after particular changes (e.g. a damage buff). *Build - refers to loadout composition or modding configuration of a particular Weapon or Warframe (e.g a DPS build) C *Cabbage - A Void Relic, named such for their resemblance to cabbages. *Cap, Capt, Capture - Refers to the Capture mission type. **Cap may also be used in Interception missions, typically to order other players in capturing a specific point (e.g. "Cap A" meaning "Capture point A"). *Cat - Kavat **Cat is also be an abbreviation of Orokin Catalyst. *CC - See Crowd Control or Conclave. *Cell(s) - See Orokin Cell. *Cicero Mods, Cicero Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in The Cicero Crisis, known as , , and . Now rewarded by defeating Corrupted Vor. *Clan - A guild. A clan has its own chat channel, can build a Dojo, facilitates trades, and allows advanced weapons and items to be researched. *Clantech - Items obtained primarily through research in the clan dojo. *Clem - Originally a fanmade character derived from certain lines from the Grineer. Clem has since been canonized by Digital Extremes. *Clemmings - Kavor Defectors from the Defection game mode, a portmanteau of Clem and "lemmings". *Cmod, CM - Control Module. *Compound Syndrome/Weapons - Derogatory terms for weapons which requires multiple weapons as ingredients to craft; examples include the or . Manually crafted Akimbo weapons such as the or tend to be excused from this term. *Cooking - Slang an item being made in the foundry e.g. "I have a blue potato cooking." *Co-op Door - Refers to a door that requires two players present to open when in a party. *Corpus - One of the three main enemy factions. They are a merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics. *Corrupted - The type of enemies encountered in the Orokin Void or Void Fissures. *Corrupted Mods - Mods that increase one stat and decrease another, obtained in Orokin Vaults. *CP - , an Aura that reduces enemy Armor. *Crowd Control - Abilities or actions which have the capability to incapacitate enemies from retaliating, such as knocking enemies down and/or blinding them. *Cryotic Mods, Cryotic Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Operation Cryotic Front, known as , , and . Now obtained as a possible reward for completing Spy missions. D *D, DPol - The polarity shape. *Dash (or "-") - The polarity shape. *Dashes, AbilityPol - The polarity shape. Used for Augments or Channeling mods. See also Scratch/ScratchPol. *Data-ass - Derogatory term used to describe a player whom misuses possession of a Datamass during Deception or Mobile Defense missions either by refusing to complete the objective, or by going AFK. *DC, D/C, DCD - Disconnected. **DC also may refer to the '''Design Council. *DE - Digital Extremes, the developers of Warframe. *Debuff - Temporary negative effects on the player, usually caused by enemies. See Buff & Debuff for a list of debuffs. *Def, Defense - Refers to the Defense mission type. *Derf, Derf Anyo - An officially recognized fan-made character, as Devstream 30 claims. Usually refers to son, nephew, or other familial bond to Nef Anyo. *DM - Death Mark. *DNS (technical) - Domain Name Server. Used to determine a players IP address in an international scale, if a DNS address is mismatched, the player will not be able to connect to other certain players. *Dogs - May refer to: **Internet-shared slang for Grineer. Originated during The Gradivus Dilemma where Alad V would generally refer to the Grineer as "dogs". **Kubrows, owing to their dog-like appearance. *Dojo - A clan meeting place. Different rooms can be built, with purposes of research, trading, duels. *Doorway Hero, Door Hero - denotes the specific act of utilizing choke points (such as doors) to rapidly kill recently spawned enemies. Mostly used as a derogatory term. The term Hallway Hero is sometimes used interchangeably. *Dorito cape - Abrasys Syandana. *Down, Downed - When you run out of health, you'll be in bleedout state. Teammates can revive you back to full health and shields. *DPS - Damage per Second or Damage per Shot. When a player asks for a "DPS Frame" when recruiting a squad, this refers to a Warframe capable of dealing damage and killing enemies consistently. *DS - Dark Sector. Usually followed by S - Survival (DSS) or D - Defense/Defection (DSD). *Dual/Dual-stat Mods - Refers to Nightmare Mode Mods which grant two different beneficial stats. Not to be confused with Corrupted Mods. E *Edgelord - Nickname for the Stalker, and/or the Acolytes. *Elephant - A Nickname for the Infested boss Lephantis. See also Panties/Le Panties. *Endo - form of currency required to rank mods. *EOM - End of mission *EPS - Energy Per Second, often used to describe the effectiveness of 's , Energizing Dash from the Zenurik school of Focus, or the stacking of Energy Siphon aura mods. *ESO - Elite Sanctuary Onslaught, available under Syndicate missions in the navigation window. *EV - A build focused on , primarily by reducing her Ability Duration in exchange for increasing both Ability Strength and Ability Range. *Ext, Exterminate - Refers to the Exterminate mission type. **Ext may also refer to the extraction point. See below. **Ext may also refer to an Extinguished Dragon Key , especially during Vault runs. *Extract, Evac - To exit a mission or head to the extraction point, typically used in Survival and Excavation missions. *Exp - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. F *Farm - To play repeatedly or for long periods to achieve desired objective, usually something in larger number (such as a certain resource or enemy). *Fashion Frame - When a player creates or aims to create an overall aesthetic modification to a Warframe strictly for the purpose of being aesthetically pleasing. * Fast Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods to cause to speed enemies up, instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Speed Nova and Neg Nova. * FL - Friend List. * Focus - a selection of special abilities that can only be obtained after completing The Second Dream quest. Check its respective article for more details. * Forehead - Phorid, for both its name and its appearance. *Forma, Forma'd, Formed, Formaed - To use a Forma to alter a polarity slot (a.k.a. polarized, polarization). ** # Forma - Adjective for a weapon or Warframe that has been polarized # times (e.g. 4 Forma Braton) *FoV - Field of Vision/Field of View. *FPS Crusher - A with a build geared towards , which often results in significant FPS drops on low end PCs. *Frame - Warframe. *Friendship Door - Refers to a door that requires two players present to open when in a party. *Fusion Core - May refer to: ** , a mod that was solely used to increase the rank of other mods through Fusion. Replaced by Endo in . **Nef Anyo, a derogatory nickname due to his outfit being similar to the shape of a Fusion Core. G *G3 - The Grustrag Three. *Garry - Eidolon Gantulyst. *Gate - Nova's . *Gate Crash Mods, Gate Crash Mod Set - The four mods rewarded in Operation: Gate Crash, known as , , and . *Glass Cannon - A frame capable of dealing large amounts of damage, while having low survivability. *GMag - A Augment using . *Golem - The Jordas Golem, an Infested boss. *Greedy Milk - Derogatory slang for the Corpus, originated from one of General Sargas Ruk's quotes during The Gradivus Dilemma, where he threatened to crush the greedy milk from the skulls of the Corpus. *Grind - To play repeatedly or for long periods to achieve desired objective (e.g. attaining rare items). *Grineer - One of the enemy factions. A race of clones. H *H, Host - Hosting. *Hallway Hero - A negative term referring to a player in a defense mission (endless, wave, mobile, or survival) who fights far from the defense objective or team, killing enemies too far to share Affinity and spreading out pickups too thinly. The term Doorway Hero is sometimes used interchangeably with Hallway Hero. *Harry - Eidolon Hydrolyst. *Harvester - The original name of Zanuka Hunter. *Hitscan - A type of weapon wherein the weapon's target is calculated by way of intersection with a line trace, as opposed to collision with a projectile. Such weapons are said to hit targets 'instantly', on the same frame in which the weapon is fired. Common hitscan weapons include the , , and . *HPS - Healing Per Second or Health Per Second, often used to describe the effectiveness of abilities such as , or the stacking of Rejuvenation aura mods. *Hydron - A popular Defense node on Sedna. I *ID - , a Warframe Augment Mod for 's Disarm skill. *IkeaFrame - Describes the art of decorating the Clan Dojo and/or Orbiter to be aesthetically pleasing. *Index - Short for The Index, a popular Credit farming node on Neptune. *Infested - A main enemy faction. Comprised of Corpus and Grineer that have been infected with the Technocyte Virus. *Infusion ability/mods - Augment abilities which buffs the damage of a player's weapon with their respective elements such as or . Other uses: **Infuse - Applying infusion abilities to a player. *Int - Short for Interception. *IPS - refers to the physical damage types; , , and . J *Jellyfish - Derogatory nickname for Alad V, coined by Tyl Regor in Operation: Tubemen of Regor. *John, John Prodman - A fan-name given to a Prod Crewman that managed to take down Phorid and survive. Many fans have applied this name to the Prod Crewman that frequently appears in Promotional Videos. Digital Extremes have since canonized John's existence, and eventually made him a hard-to-reach enemy in The Index. K *Keys - Derelict Keys or Dragon Keys used to enter the Orokin Derelicts or Vaults. They may also refer to the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key needed to access the Assassination mission against Mutalist Alad V. **Key Share - A group set up to run the same mission multiple times where each player uses a key to activate the mission one after the other. *Killframe, Kill Frame - A Warframe capable of killing large groups of enemies quickly, most notable example being using and using . *Kit - Abbreviation of Baro Ki'Teer. **Kit can also mean a player's loadout, usually referring to a Warframe's ability 'kit'. L *Leech - A player who is taken on a mission simply to fill the squad and maximize enemy level, commonly being weak and having low-level equipment, with the intention of leveling up quickly. Not to be confused with Taxi. *LF, LFM, LFG - Looking for member/more, group. *Lobster/Lobster Butt - , owing to the overall appearance of her skirt resembling a lobster's tail. *LoS, LOS - Line of Sight, typically relating if an enemy or enemies can see the player or not. Certain abilities—particularly those that Blind enemies—generally require Line of Sight for maximum effect. **Scanning also requires line of sight. *Lotus - The Tenno players' guide. *LS, Life Support - Life Support Modules that are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. M *Macaroni - Efficiency pickup in Simaris Sanctuary Onslaught that restores 10% efficiency when picked up. *Mastery - Your overall account level. Increased by leveling up weapons, Warframes and companions (not counting forma(s)) and completing a test. *Mastery Fodder - Weapon with insufficient damage capability, or too gimmicky to be viable for end game play, thus making it useful only in advancing experience for next Mastery Rank. Usually sold right after achieving level 30 on it. *Mats - Resources. Short for Mat'erial's. *MD, MDef, MobDef - Mobile Defense. *Meme Strike, Mememing Strike - Nickname for the mod. *Meta, - The Metagame, which refers to the best strategies, loadouts, and squad composition to maximize farming, mission completion, etc. *Mods - "Cards" picked up during missions and won for completing some missions to enhance the power of Warframes, weapons, and companions. **Can also refer to Chat moderators. *MP, M Prime - May refer to: ** , Nova's 4th ability. **The second mission on Mercury. * MR - Mastery Rank. N *Neffy - Nickname for Nef Anyo, coined by Tyl Regor in Operation: Tubemen of Regor. *Neg Nova, Negative Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods, which causes 's speed debuff to increase enemy speed, instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Fast Nova and Speed Nova. * Nerfed, Nerf - Something that was recently weakened or needs weakening. *Neutral Nova - A modded with in such a fashion that 's speed debuff does not modify the speed of affected enemies in any fashion. Useful if players only want the damage buff from the ability. *Nightmare Mods - See dual mods. *NM, Nightmare - Nightmare Mode. A high difficulty mission that can occupy random nodes indicated with a skull and rewards special mods unique to these missions. **NM may also refer to . *Node - a planetary mission. *NPC - non-player characters. Refers to characters that players can interact with, especially enemy units. *Nuke - any weapon or ability that can kill a large number of enemies at once (i.e. , the ). O *OC, OCell, OroCell - Orokin Cell. *Octopus - The rifle. Nicknamed for its appearance when firing. *OD - Orokin Derelict, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type. e.g. ODS, ODD and ODA refer to Orokin Derelict Survival, Defense and Assassination respectively. *ODV - Orokin Derelict Vault, a section of the Orokin Derelicts that awards players Corrupted Mods. *One-Handed Action - Commonly used term in the wiki, this refers to actions that do not interrupt full actions such as reloading, charging, or shooting. *Onion - A Kuva Guardian. Nicknamed for its resemblance to an onion. *OP - Overpowered. *Orokin - The name of the race that previously ruled the solar system. Tenno are their descendants. *OV - Orokin Void, usually followed with an additional letter indicating the mission type, as well as the Tower number representing the difficulty. For example: OVS, OVD and OVE refer to Orokin Void Survival, Defense and Exterminate respectively. And for the Tower number, a general T1, T2, T3 or T4, meaning Tower one, two, three or four. P *Panty, Panties - The Infested boss Lephantis. *PBR (Treatment) - P'hysically-'''B'ased 'R'endring, which offers a less production-intensive approach to the rendering of materials and light. Within the context of the game, this refers to a graphical update that improves the luster of metallic sections of equipment, and allows them to be customized. *PC - Price check. Used on the trading channel to find out how much something is worth. *Pilfroid - equipped with Pilfering Swarm augment mod *Pineapple(s) - Anasa Ayatan Sculpture(s). *Pizza, Pizzas - Team Restores, deployable Equipment that restores either health, energy, shields or ammunition every few seconds. Will typically have one attribute prefixed to indicate what it restores (e.g. Health Pizzas for Team Heal Restores and so on). *Plat, Pl, Pt, P - Platinum, the game currency that can only be traded or paid for. *PM - Private message. Use /w message to whisper to the player. *PMO - Private message (me an/the) offer. Used in the trade chat in connection with WTB/WTS/WTT. *PoE - Plains of Eidolon. *Pol - The polarity associated with a slot in a Warframe or weapon. *Potato, Blue/Gold Potato - An Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor, named such for their resemblance to potatoes. As per A Man of Few Words, it is an abbreviation of Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation Tactical Offensive. **Potatoed - Refers to equipment that has a Catalyst/Reactor installed. *Precept - The abilities that a Companion can use. Precept mods have the polarity. *Prime - May refer to: **The modifier given to an enhanced version of a Warframe or weapon. ** . *Primed Disappointment - a user-created mod that Baro Ki'teer is said to bring when his stock is less than stellar. Cf. Baro Ki'tears, Baro Shit-Tier. *Proc - The result of a weapon or ability triggering one of the additional damage effects via status chance, An abbreviation of 'P'rogrammed 'R'andom 'Oc'currence. See Status Effect. *PST - Abbreviation of "'P'lease 'S'end 'T'ell", or to send a private message to another player in-game. Use /w message to whisper to the player. Can also be seen as an abbreviation of "Psst!" *Pubs, Pug, Pugs - Pick-up Group/Public. Used to describe a group that is not preorganized or a player that is not part of the organized group. *PvE - Player versus environment. Commonly refers to the general gameplay of WARFRAME with players fighting against enemy AI. *PvP - Player versus player. Commonly refers to Conclave. Q *QT - The mod. R *RAD, Radshare - A Void Fissure run where all players will carry a specific Void Relic that has been Refined to Radiant, to maximize the odds of getting a specific Prime component. *Rads - . *Red Text - In-game announcements that appear in the chatbox from the developers at Digital Extremes. The text is written in red, hence the name. It is often used as a countdown for incoming hotfixes. * Relogging - Logging out and logging back in. * Rep, Reputation - Syndicate Standing. * Res, Rez - Resurrect, referring to the revival of players or companions after entering bleedout state. *Rework - An overhaul of one of the game's mechanics or a Warframe's abilities. * RJ - , referring to an build that prioritizes that ability. *RNG - Random Number Generator. Used to refer to the random chance of things happening in the game, such as mod drops or the appearance of Assassins. Sometimes jokingly called Random Number God. **RNGesus, RNJesus - A joking nickname attributed to the RNG (above), typically mentioned in such a way to imply the speaker is praying. *Rotten Salad - Mutalist Alad V, owing to Alad being partially infested. See also Spoiled Salad. *rPol - The polarity shape. *RQ - , an Augment mod for 's . It may also refer to builds that focus on this augment. *Rush - May refer to: **Completing a mission as fast as possible. **Instantly finish building an item in the foundry, using Platinum. **The Rush Archwing mission type. S *Salad V - A nickname for Alad V. *Satanists - Nickname for the Red Veil. *Scratch, ScratchPol - Also refers to the Augment/Channeling polarity. *Sharkwing - Underwater Archwing gameplay, which is currently exclusive to the Grineer Sealab tileset. *Slova - Slow Nova. *SoonTM - a community meme said in response to the release date of any future content of the game, as Digital Extremes has a long history of delaying updates. *Space AIDS - refers to the Helminth Cyst and its ability to infect other players via touch. *Space Grandpa - A nickname for Hunhow, due to the relations uncovered in the quest Natah. *Space Mom - A nickname for the Lotus. This may also apply to her voice actress Rebecca Ford. *Space Nazi - Grineer or New Loka. *Space Pimple - Infested biomass on Infested Tilesets and Neurode Masses *Space Stepdad - A nickname for Ballas. He's believed to be the Orokin executor that is responsible for the transference and the creation of Warframes. He's also suggested to be the lover of Margulis, who he mistakes the Lotus for, as it's revealed in the short side quest Apostasy Prologue. *Space Uncle - A nickname for Teshin. *Speed Nova - A modded with and no Ability Strength mods to cause to speed enemies up (utilizing a quirk in regards to Overextended), instead of slowing them down. Commonly used during Infested Defense missions to make enemies get into players' range faster. Also called Fast Nova and Neg Nova. *Spoiled Salad - A nickname for Mutalist Alad V. See also Rotten Salad. *Stunlock - A tactic that forces enemies in a Stun-phase or remain them plummeting to the ground. *Syndicate - A group of factions, some with ideologies that clash with other allied factions, that the Tenno can side with. T *Tank - A player that can take large amounts of damage. *Taxi - A player that has a mission or planet unlocked that will form a group for a player that does not. *Terry - Eidolon Teralyst *Tethra Mods, Tethra Mod Set - The four dual-stat mods rewarded in Tethra's Doom, known as , , and , *Tier 1 / Tier 2 / Tier 3 / Tier 4 - The difficulty or level group of enemies in a mission or wave. The tier determines the reward pool players have access to. *Tomato - An Exilus Adapter, named such for the resemblance to the cross-section of a tomato. *Tridolon - Three Eidolons which consists of Eidolon Teralyst, Eidolon Gantulyst, and Eidolon Hydrolyst *Twin Bolsak - Anagram of , which was largely viewed as underpowered from its introduction in to , where it received significant buffs. Usage may be affectionate or not, depending on the context. *Tylenol - Nickname for Tyl Regor. U *Ult, Ultimate - The 4th ability on a Warframe, which is typically the most powerful and costly Warframe ability. *Umbra - . **Can also be used to refer to builds that use Umbra Mods ("Umbra build"). */unstuck - A chat command that teleports the player to their last "good" position on the map, useful in the event the player is stuck in map geometry or manages to clip out of the map and fall into the endless void beneath. Note however that this command has a 2-minute cooldown between uses. V *V, VPol - The polarity shape. Sometimes called rPol. *Vault - See ODV. **Could be also used to describe the process of vaulting Relics by removing them from drop tables. See Prime Vault. *VOIP - Voice Over Internet Protocol; Voice Chat *Vorrito - Captain Vor W *Warframe - The exosuits utilized by the Tenno. *WC - Wrong Chat. Used by someone who wrote a message into a wrong chat. *Whale - a term commonly used to describe someone awash with platinum and who spends it freely. The precise definition can vary between players though. *Wipers - A contraction of [[Wraith Twin Vipers|'W'''raith Twin V'ipers]]. *WTB/WTS/WTT - Want/Willing to Buy/Sell/Trade. X *XP - Experience. Correctly called Affinity, used to level Weapons, Warframes and Mastery. Y *Yelling - Having a discussion through in-game chat, then distributing it to the forums. Historical/Legacy Terms These are terms that may still be used by long-term players but refer to things that no longer exist. *AbilityPol - An earlier name for the Augment/Channeling polarity. Up until , Warframe abilities also had their own mod cards, allowing players to equip/unequip abilities. *Copter, Coptering, Spin Dashing, Zoren Coptering - Using the slide attack of melee weapons, particularly those with a high attack speed, to fling a player a great distance quickly. The momentum generated by melee slide attacks was greatly reduced in in exchange for Bullet Jumping. *Draco - An Interception mission node on Ceres that was a popular spot for players to farm affinity. The mission type was changed to Survival in , making it less of a popular spot. * - A mod card used solely for leveling up other mods, now replaced with Endo. **R5 - Fusion core ranked Rare 5. **U5 - Fusion core ranked Uncommon 5. *Green - Life Support pick-ups in Survival missions. Named for the green HUD indicator that was unique to them. *JV - The Jordas Verdict, an 8-player infested Trial mission which could be obtained by buying and crafting its key from the equipment section in the market. *Kiste - A Mobile Defense mission located in Ceres that was once a popular spot to farm affinity much like Draco. Fell out of popular use when Ceres was made into an early-mid game planet in . *LoR, LOR - Law of Retribution, an 8-player Trial mission which could be obtained by buying and crafting its key from the equipment section in the market. *Naked Nick - The person inside the Warframe Cryopod before its model was changed in . *R+QT - A combo between and which granted invulnerability. The combo's efficiency was reduced in , and the term fell out of use soon after. *Raid - Also known as Trials. Refers to 8-man end-game content such as The Law of Retribution and The Jordas Verdict, which are no longer available. *Rainbow Build - A mod loadout popular during Damage 1.0 that used all elemental damage mods for maximum damage. Fell out of favor with the introduction of Damage 2.0. *ShieldPol - , which was previously known as Shield Polarize before receiving a rework. *Viver - An Interception node on Eris that was used to farm large amounts of mods, resources or credits in a short period of time. This node has since been removed in . **Vivergate - A series of balance passes/nerfs to several frames (particularly , , and ) that came in response to constant abuse of Viver. *Xini - Another Eris mission node, which was formerly a Defense Mission, that was used to farm Affinity in much the same way as Draco. The node is currently an Interception node. mods Category:Browse Category:Community